A vulgar Affair
by Gardevoirlover456
Summary: So a guy with a short fuse and a young woman are forced to test a new machine for a psychotic millionaire. Rated M for language, violence, and lemon/rape scenes...I'm definitely not good at summaries. reviews with helpful information would be nice. A story soon to be a horror/romancer.


_**A Vulgar Affair**_

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for many a long year, stole many a mans soul and faith..."

I gingerly took a sip from the whiskey bottle I held in my hand, nothing had been the same since. All I do is sit around listening to music and drinking. Life will never be the same: it all started one night with a new voice in my head, different from my own. It told me what to do, I had just walked out of a convenience store with a new pack of smokes and a bag of candy for my daughter. She was supposed to be at home, she was supposed to be watched carefully by the babysitter. I got home that night.

"Hi Clara, how was everything? Is Veronica in bed?" I asked as I walked through the front door.

"Yes mister Woods. She went to bed sometime ago, its been really quiet actually..."She said.

"Alright Clara, you go home now." I replied casually as I gave her a fifty dollar bill and opened the door. I figured she'd be safe walking home, she only lives down the hall. I treat her like a kid as well not because she is one but because I'm a twenty five year old man and she likes to try to make passes at me since she just turned nineteen.

I slowly crept to my daughters room to check on her, Veronica, "Vee" for short is my five year old daughter. Her mother dropped off the face of the earth one day without a trace. Believe me, our home town of about two hundred people searched, put up signs, reported her missing and everything. But we never found a hair, Veronica looks quite a bit like her mother. Deep red hair, eyes such a light hue of blue you'd think that her irises were white. And her never ending sense of adventure, like last week I took her to the park and she managed to escape from me and ended up in the middle of a corn field about six miles away. Any so I looked through my daughter's open door to find the bed empty, I kept my cool. I searched under the bed, in the closet, under the dresser but couldn't find her. I raced to my front door and whipped it open as fast as possible and sprinted to Clara's door. I smashed the door with my fist until she opened the door.

"Clara when was the last time you checked on Veronica?" I panted asking her.

"About an hour ago, why?" She sleepily questioned.

"She's missing!" I could hardly speak, the look on Clara's face was shock. I know Clara loves Vee like a mother would a daughter, tears ran down her face at what I said.

"Clara, calm down, you're no use to me a wreck." I put bluntly.

"I'll call the police, then I'll meet you at you're apartment, get your keys." Clara said sobbing, Admittedly I felt like breaking down to, it was three in the morning, I live on a fourth floor apartment and my daughter went missing from her room. I ran back to my apartment, that's when I noticed a red paper on the kitchen table that hadn't been there before. I picked it up.

"Blake, we have your precious daughter. If you ever want to see her still innocent or in one piece. Ever again. Come to the old barn on the ministers street. Come alone with ten thousand dollars, bring anyone else or the boys in blue and we'll make sure two caskets go in the ground at the next funeral." Shocked I put the note down, Clara raced into the room.

"Blake what the fucks taking you so long, god knows what's happening to your daughter." She tugged in my arm. "We have to go, she may be trouble!" She was practically screaming.

"Read. The. Fucking. Paper." I said. "I'm going to get my baby back, Clara if I don't come back please continue being a good person." I said. She didn't answer, instead she turned to the sink and threw up.

" Clara stay here okay." I said. Going to my room I found the old C275 automatic pistol I keep in the closet. Walking out the front door I placed the gun on the table Clara was sitting at.

" If anyone you don't fucking recognize comes through that fucking door, point and click."I stated heading out the door, giving her a look of confidence and receiving a dim smile through the drowned raccoon look she had from her running make up.

I got into my car in the parking garage, I pulled smoothly out in my little Pontiac firebird. Shit car, right? Right. I drove as fast as I could but a nineteen ninety-eight piece of shit doesn't get better with time. The barn they told me to go to was at the end of the longest most over grown road in town easily a mile or two long.

-When I got there I quietly opened the trunk and dugout my favorite weapon of choice, a wood chopping axe. I rested the head on my shoulder and walked up to the barn. And kicked the fucking doors open. In the back of the barn Veronica was sitting on someone's lap tied to a chair, the light moved and I could see Clara. She was lashed down to the chair with what looked like leather belts, her shorts and top were missing. She was just in a thong and bra, fuck it was hard to ignore. I walked into the barn, shock and awe. I finished crossing the barn and began to use my axe to cut through the leather and rope, when the doors swung shut. Two massive guys in suits closed the door, one slipped a knife from his sleeve and the other grabbed a sledge hammer off the wall.

"Girls I can handle those guys, get behind me . Explain later how you beat me here." I said quietly, asking Clara the latter.

Clara picked up Vee and sat down on the floor behind me.

"They're not getting out virgins boy, you know that." said the one with the knife.

"We'll make sluts out of them yet." The second one said. That's when my vision tinted red, and I fucking lost it. I charged at the first guy, raised my axe high and threw it. It caught him in the neck I heard screams.

"Look away girls!" I hollered, just avoiding a skull crushing blow from the hammer. The thug that was still alive raised the hammer again, I was cornered literally. I was jammed in a corner of the barn, some huge fucker with a sledgehammer was gonna kill me I thought.

"Wait a fucking minute Ed" some guy shouted from the front of the barn. "Ed" and I turned towards the owner of the new voice. At the entrance of the barn stood a man that was very short, to put it in perspective the barn was about six hundred feet entrance to back wall and I was in the corner. I could see what looked like a two year old. As he walked closer to us I could see his head didn't come to much more than my waist, I'm reasonably tall though at six foot, two inches tall.

"Sir, I solemnly apologize from the bottom of my heart, my thugs seemed to have...made the wrong impression on you." That's when he got close enough to jam a pistol that appeared from nowhere into Ed's groin forcing him to cringe, he jammed the gun up and fired it six times. I imagined what was happening inside of him as the bullets tore through his genitalia, fracturing and breaking bones and piercing important organs. He dropped blood coming from mouth and his newest opening.

"Now mister Woods I believe, you have been randomly selected to try a new experiment that my scientists deemed "to fatal for human subjects"...I shuddered.

"Why would I work for you?" I asked, carefully assessing my situation mentally.

"Because Blake if you decide not to that pretty little girl will be killed and the young lady next to her will just be turned into a bimbo, placed in my prostitution ring." He explained it as if you were explaining to a hearing impaired individual, loudly and slowly. Emphasizing certain words, I was getting more aggravated by the second. I picked him up by the collar of his suit and held him against the closest wall.

"Do any of that and you'll regret it,but to keep my family safe (I looked away at that point to check on the girls, Vee was still sobbing a little but not crying and Clara had tears running down her face and a little blush) I believe I will do as you ask." I said, my voice heavy with regret.

"Good, I'll have my men set up the machines." He snapped his fingers and immediately people walked or drove in with pieces of machinery.

It took them a while but they finally finished the mechanism.

"What's it do." I spoke, uncertainty and awe filled my voice. The machine was a cylinder about ten feet tall, six feet in diameter with about twelve very high tech computers attached,

"What's it do? What's it do? I have no gosh darned clue what it does, that's why you, my good man are my guinea pig."He said his voice filled with annoyance.

"You're just a rich fucking loon! Release my family!" I shouted.

"Do that again Woods and your daughter will be the first guinea pig." He said nearly a whisper.

"Why would I argue than, lets get the machine. I'll be the test subject, alright." I said, my voice full of false confidence.

As the scientists readied the machine he whispered something inaudible into his cell phone. That's when the machine turned on, the door was open. The inside filled with a violet glow, crimson smoke began to curl out of the opening. Suddenly I felt two large hands clamp down on each of my arms and drag me backwards, away from the colossal mechanism.

"What's going on!?" I shouted.

"I've changed my mind. Your daughter is being handed over to your sister as we speak, but...your girlfriend or whatever you may call her is going to be the first guinea pig. You'll be the second." He explained.

"You can't do this, besides what's your name you pint sized, no nut, short fused son of a cheap two dollar bitch." I said starting to struggle against his henchmen.

"What did you say?" He said, more demand than question.

"Did I fucking stutter?" I said getting loose from one of the men, he took a step back.

"My name is Clayton Evyesmire, my mother was a noble woman. Good luck trying to stop me." He said, a dark manner taking over his appearance, a silence filled the room.

"Throw her in the dimensional tube." Evyesmire said. Clara screamed as a large man carried her over to the tube.

"No. Leave her alone! I'll go myself, no trouble! Please!?" I yelled fear and anger filled my voice. The big man picked her up, I punched the guy in the crotch that was still holding me. Clara screamed as he pulled back I began to run to the machine.

"Throw her in you retard! Shut down the machine! Don't let him through!" Evyesmire bellowed. The guy threw her, I tried to catch her. There was a loud buzz, a partial scream and the violet glow and crimson fog turned indigo. I stupidly ran in after her and was blinded by indigo light, I heard a yell I didn't know who it belonged to but I passed out.

I woke up to a voice in my head telling me to get up, not mine own or my seldom heard conscious. It was heavy, the voice echoed. It seemed to know more than I did about what had occurred.

"The girl is in this dimension." I heard.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Clara? Is my daughter okay?" I asked.

"I am a dark part of you. I am the beast within, I am...your darkness. Clara is in this realm. OUR daughter, will be avenged. This universe seems to be filled with strange animals, powered by the unknown energies. People capture and train them to fight, murder and...love? Pokémon...yes Pokémon, remember when Vee watched the strange creatures in the juvenile cartoon?" It slowly spoke to me, it could sense my shock. I could sense its rage radiating from within.

"Yes I remember. Do you know if Clara is in the vicinity? What may I call you? H-how...how did Vee...pass?" On the verge of tears I asked, fearing the unknown.

"Clara, yes Clara is within a hundred feet of us. Act quickly danger is afoot. Vee was...quickly...put down. But I know what we must do. Kill Evyesmire. Before you ask, no I'm unsure of how to get back home. I apologize."

"Thanks, just thanks. YOU FUCKING FORTUNE COOKIE!" I "politely" thanked it for being a cryptic mother fucker.

"CLARA! CLARA! CLARA!" I screamed and shouted until something in the bushes moved.

"Oh Clara thank god your all ri.." I started as beautiful women with green hair and a white dress stepped from the grass. Gawking at her as I was, I was astounded by her flawless, porcelain-white skin.

"Hello handsome boy." She said.

"Telepathic? Have you happened to have seen a human around here?" I asked, glancing at her various curves.

"Naughty Boy! Such dirty thoughts! Why don't we have some fun?!" The elegance in previous thoughts received from her as she proposed her question. Her beautiful face twisted into one of dilated irises dancing in blood shot eyes, a sadistic sneer enveloped her elegant smile. No sooner this happened I was forcibly cloaked in a velvet pink glow, thoughts of love and happiness. No, lust and attachment. Filled my head, insanity and greed and lust, my head ready to explode.

"We can't have that!" She racked my brain in a high sing-song feminine voice. I quickly began to feel my clothes slide off, with the exception of my shirt which she tore at the seams. But I wasn't paying attention, my thoughts were elsewhere on Clara and my Shadow.

-Mean while not one hundred yards away-

- Clara's POV -

I sat up with a jolt, I didn't know where I was. I was scared so I stood up and my head felt like it was on fire.

"Hello?...Hello?...Hello!...Could someone fucking answer me?!..Where the fuck am I?...Someone answer me!" After a while my throat was dry, and I was thirsty. So I began to look for water when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Madame, may I be of service" He said. I turned and saw Blake, I got so happy.

"Hey Blake did you hit your head or something?" I asked relieved to see him after what seemed like hours.

"Actually yes I can't remember how I got here, nor your name or why I know you." He said glumly, so I decided to play my cards and see what I could get.

"Well the last thing I remember is being thrown in a big pink tube by some ugly half sasquatch, my name is Clara and our relationship is fiancés. We have a beautiful daughter together and we live in a quaint little town.

"Clara..." Blake said, slowly digesting the information.

"Yes?" I asked, my mind filling with hope and wonder. My heart getting lighter.

"Can...could we please "rest" for a while?" He asked calmly, on rest he began to pull down his pants.

"Blake, our daughter was taken by some gang. We are in an unknown place and I'm scared, and you want sex!?" I shrieked. At that point his oh-so handsome features twisted into a grimace of hatred accompanied by flared nostrils and insane looking eyes. He began to shimmer and fade until he was replaced by a green and white man, he looked like he wore a helmet and arm blades. I began to feel even worse. A tear started to roll down my face, At that point the green man walked up and licked the tear off of my face.

"Oh how grateful I must be to Arceus, for in my hour of need. God hath giveth unto me a play thing. At least for the time being of course." He said coldly, with false appreciation in his voice.

"W-what...what do you mean time being?" I asked. Looking down I noticed he could see my tits pretty well through my neon green lacey bra and most of my cunt through (or around) my neon orange thong. That's when he grabbed my chest. A light glow surrounding me, I couldn't move my body.

"Sweetheart, Arceus bestoweth and taketh away, so formal am I to use what bestoweth onto thou, then return to the Almighty!" He seemed to preach.

"See god Arceus gives to his best followers gifts, and you dear are my gift to relieve my sexual tension. After which I will release you back to Arceus, the divine all mighty of both sexual powers." He told me, vocally/telepathically answering all the questions flying through my head. He proceeded to pinch and tease my nipples with his psychic abilities making me wet slowly, he began to pull his dick out of his pants with his hands. I would've laughed if not for being frozen..it wasn't much to look at, maybe two and a half inches flaccid.

"Don't laugh at me!" He shouted. Using his psychic he pulled on my tits like a farmer attempting to milk a cow, fuck it hurt!

"Next, well im a sadist...I the blood of goddess's gift to help me." That said he made a large cut in my outer left thigh not much bigger than an average index finger. He collected the blood running down my leg by wiping it with his hand. He then rub his bloody hands together and with them both red and wet he began to masterbate, his dick now erect didn't get much longer, maybe four inches..

"Still not big enough for you sweetheart?" He asked with a twisted grin, he then used psychic and illusions to make his dick about two feet long and as round as a beer can.

"Big Enough Now?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, I began to cry. He'd rip me a new one for sure. But I got wet and terrified. He took more blood and rubbed it onto his "dick".

"Ready Sweetheart?"..." Your silence is a yes." he said moving my thong aside, he placed the tip against my entrance. Poking at it.

"Looks like your too small now, nothing we can do but this." On that last note he thrusted in and I screamed in my head, I could feel liquid running down my inner thighs. He ripped me open, im destroyed now. He going to kill me, I thought. He began to hump like a horny dog, I sense your ovulation starts soon. Gallade and Gardevoir species are close to human genetics. We are also what you call "extremely fertile". He told me non-verbally. I think you will be my breeding cow, so I can milk you every day and drink your delicious milk. My sons shall breed you and our daughters well to be fuck cows, I want a new whore anyway. The other one can't even lay eggs...yes my sperm will combine with your human egg so that you lay and must hatch an actual egg. Just like male humans and female pokémon. He said, I got scared. His thrusts were getting faster, I was numb from pain I couldn't feel anything. He kept going faster and faster until he lurched up next to me and releasing the force field, we fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around my neck and went to sleep, I was left to wonder if I would lay an egg.

-Back To Blake's POV-

I was forced to stand naked in the forest for the world to see, not that I had anything to be self-conscious about except perhaps the fact I had a little stomach flab. Aside from that I was very fit. Now she began a strip tease turning and grinding against me singing some stupid little song...


End file.
